melindungi, sesuatu yang kujanjikan
by ghostgirl20
Summary: seorang pembunuh bayaran, terperangkap bersama dengan sang target yang memaksanya kembali bertemu dengan pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. sasuke berusaha melindungi sakura dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya. one shoot/s-saver/banjirtomatceri/enjoy it


naruto masashi kishimoto

**melindungi, sesuatu yang kujanjikan winiyuniasari**

**pair sasusaku**

**enjoy **

**ichi**

**ni**

**san**

**sutaato!**

DOR... CRASHHH

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Seorang pria di atas gedung seberang menyeringai puas saat melihat targetnya tergeletak tak berdaya setelah kepalanya tertembus peluru senapan.

DRRRT DRRRT

"Kembali dan tunggu tugas selanjutnya" kata suara di ponselnya.

"Hn" dan setelah itu ia pun merapikan peralatannya dan berjalan menghampiri mobilnya lalu melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Penginapan ,21 September. 21.00

"Kerja bagus, sasuke. Transaksi itu batal. Klien kita puas dengan hasilnya" kata suara dari laptop miliknya.

"Uangnya? Tanya pria itu, sambil merakit senjata kesayangannya, blaser sniper rifle 2,45.

"Sudah terkirim"

Sasuke itulah panggilannya. Pria dingin yang membunuh orang dan mendapat bayaran serta hidup bagai hantu. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya dan sepertinya bahkan tidak ada yang minat untuk berkenalan dengannya. Selama ini ia hanya akan menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan kecil selama beberapa hari dan langsung pergi setelah misinya terselesaikan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengenal lingkungan apalagi masyarakatnya. Dia juga sepertinya tidak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Misi selanjutnya, ada seorang klien dari luar negeri meminta kita untuk mengeksekusi seorang pejabat polisi. Uangnya sudah diterima dan kau yang ditugaskan untuk melakukannya" Tanya suara dari laptop. Suara perempuan ,tapi tak diketahui siapa wanita itu. Memang selama ini begitulah sasuke menerima misinya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Bisa kau kirimkan datanya, aku akan melihatnya dulu!" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah" sambil menunggu datanya di download, sasuke melenggangkan tubuhnya menuju lemari es kecil lalu mengambil sebuah bir kaleng. Saat ia kembali, data sudah terdownload. Dengan satu gerakan di keyboard, terpampanglah data yang diminta sasuke di layar laptop. Dibacanya data itu dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, tugas mudah"

"Uang mukanya akan dikirim ke rekeningmu. Sisanya akan kukirimkan saat kau berhasil" sesaat kemudian sambungan pun terputus. Sasuke memandang senjata rifle yang tergeletak di ranjangnya. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Show time"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ini kopinya" kata seorang gadis bersurai pink meletakkan sebuah cangkir kopinya di atas meja kerja ayahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan kencanmu? Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya ayahnya sambil menyeruput kopi hangat buatan sang anak.

"Huh, membosankan. Dia sama sekali tak tahu perasaan wanita!" Gerutu Sakura.

"Jadi kau gagal mendapatkan anak pejabat pajak itu?" Sindir ayahnya.

"Apa? Dia yang gagal mendapatkan aku. Itu jelasnya!"

"Baiklah. Lain kali akan ayah carikan lelaki yang cocok denganmu, oke?"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan terlalu lelah, ya!" Kata Sakura memperingatkan memngingat ayahnya suka sekali mendekam di ruang kerjanya sampai lupa waktu.

"Iya" jawab ayah Sakura singkat dengan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tapi langkahna terhenti saat didengarnya suara kaca pecah.

PYYAAARRRR...

"AYAH!" Teriak Sakura. Ia berlari menuju ayahnya dan menemukan bahwa ayahnya telah menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa.

"AYAH! BANGUN, AYAH..." Dipanggilnya berkali-kali jasad sang ayah. Namun nihil, ayahnya telah tiada.

"Ayah...hiks. Kumohon, bangunlah. Hiks..." Tangisnya. Sakura mendongak melihat kaca jendela yang pecah. Dan membulatlah emeraldnya saat dilihatnya sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut raven mencuatnya.

Sosok itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang bertengger di atap gedung. Ia disana untuk membunuh targetnya, ayah Sakura. Melalui scope yang terpasang di senapannya, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura. Dengan mata yang mengalirkan air mata, Sakura memandang Sasuke. Walau Sasuke yakin Sakura tak mungkin emngenalinya. Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya seakan membantu saat melihat emerald Sakura memandangnya. Sasuke berusaha meraih kembali kesadarannya dan saat ia mendapatkannya. Ia segera pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Penginapan, 22 September. 16.30

Lelah. Itu yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia beranjak mendekati ranjang. Sprei yang tertata rapi itupun rusak karena ulah sasuke. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana, memejamkan matanya. Sekedar mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Rasanya, setelah melihat gadis rambut gulali tadi perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan. Hatinya menjadi tidak karuan kala ia kembali membayangkan sorot mata hijau emerald sang gadis...

"Mata itu..." Gumamnya sebelum jatuh tertidur pada detik berikutnya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan kembali, bagaimana ciri-ciri pria itu?" Seorang polisi sedang menginterogasi sakura seputar kejadian pembunuhan ayahnya. Sang polisi bertanya dengan tenang. Walaupun pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi ditanyakannya. Karena Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan terus saja menangis.

"Nona Sakura?" Tanya Hibiki lagi.

"Aku..hiks tidak tahu. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas" jelas Sakura dalam isakannya.

"Apakah anda dapat menemukannya dari foto-foto ini?" Kata Hibiki sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto di meja depan Sakura. Namun Sakura tetap bungkam. Ia terlalu sedih untuk menjalani sesi interogasi ini.

"Saya mohon. Ini demi kelangsungan hidup anda. Juga agar kematian ayah anda tidak sia-sia" kata Hibiki meyakinkan agar Sakura mau menjelaskan apa-apa yang dilihatnya. Sekecil apapun itu akan dapat membantu penyelidikan. Sakura tergerak dengan perkataan Hibiki. Ia menghirup napas panjang dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tatap satu persatu foto-foto di hadapannya. Mencoba mencocokkan pria di atas gedung-Sasuke- dengan foto-foto ini.

"Hmm, rambutnya.." Gumam Sakura saat melihat foto yang familiar. Tampan. Itulah kesan pertama Sakura terhadap foto Sasuke.

"Ada apa, nona?" Tanya Hibiki saat melihat Sakura menggumam.

"Orang ini, rambutnya sama dengan orang yang aku lihat di atas gedung"

"Anda yakin?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk hari ini anda boleh pulang. Saya akan menghubungi anda kembali untuk meminta keterangan lebih lanjut" Setelah sakura melangkah keluar dari ruang interogasi, Hibiki mengambil selembar foto yang Sakura tunjuk tadi.

"Dia, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah alunan lagu khas jam alarm berbunyi dari jam tangan sasuke. Jam tangan itu terus menjeritkan suaranya. Namun, akhirnya berhenti akibat sang empunya kamar dengan malasnya menekan salah satu tombol pada jam tangan itu untuk mematikan suara alarm. Sasuke dengan malas beranjak dari ranjang, berjalan menuju bingkai jendela yang masih tertutup korden. Ia singkap korden itu. Menampilkan sinar matahari yang membuat sasuke mengangkat tangan, menghalangi sinar matahari yang silau memasuki matanya.

Connect...

Laptop sasuke bercahaya. Tandanya, wanita misterius yang suaranya selalu muncul disana akan menyampaikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Misi lagi?" kata sasuke yakin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Benar" jawab si laptop.

"Jauh?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Entah kenapa setelah pertemuan tak langsung dengan Sakura, ia jadi malas melakukan misi.

"Tidak. Bahkan kau tidak perlu briefing lagi" sasuke di tengah kegiatannya memakai kaos setelah tidur bertelanjang dada, menoleh.

"Dimana?"Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tempat sebelumnya. Targetnya putri jenderal polisi sasaranmu kemarin. Aku akan kirimkan datanya"

Piip...

Lagi, dengan satu gerakan pada keyboard sasuke membuka data yang sudah terdownload.

"Dia..." Mata sasuke seakan mau keluar dari tempurungnya. Tapi segera ia normalkan kembali raut mukanya.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Putri jenderal polisi yang sudah kau bunuh kemarin, ia targetmu selanjutnya"

"Alasannya?" Tanya sasuke sedikit tegang.

"Dia menjadi saksi atas kematian tuan Haruno. Dan juga ada isu bahwa dia telah melihatmu. Klien kita jadi khawatir jika polisi dapat melacakmu. Jadi mereka menyuruh kita untuk membu..."

"Gadis ini tidak tahu apapun. Kenapa mereka selalu memberikan misi tidak masuk akal?" Tanya sasuke kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia membisu, heran sendiri kenapa ia jadi emosi.

"Sasuke. Kita hanya melaksanakan misi. Satu-satunya alasan yang kau perlukan adalah uang. Karena mereka memberi kita uang, kita laksanakan apa yang menjadi permintaan mereka" ujar suara wanita itu datar.

Sebenarnya, sasuke mengerti hal itu tanpa harus dijelaskan. Tapi ia seperti ingin marah saat mereka mengatakan bahwa target selanjutnya adalah Sakura. Tapi sasuke mencoba berpikir rasional kali ini. Jadi ia takkan mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

"Aku terima"

"Memang harus begitu"

Disconnect...

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita, hari ini, waktu ini berdiri di sini untuk menghantar kepulangan seorang ayah, keluarga, suami dan pengabdi negara" sebuah ceramah datang dari seorang pendeta yang memimpin doa. Siang ini ayah Sakura dimakamkan setelah sebelumnya disemayamkan di rumah duka. Banyak kerabat dan teman datang melayat. Juga diantaranya beberapa polisi yang mengawal dan menjaga di sekitar pemakaman.

"Ayah..." Sakura terlihat sangat sedih. Matanya sudah bengkak akibat banyak menangis. Badannya menjadi kurus secara instan. Kepergian ayahnya tentu sangat membuat Sakura terpukul.

"Sudah Sakura. Sudah..." Ucap Ino menenangkan. Sedangkan temannya satu lagi, Hinata, hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mencoba membantu Sakura untuk tabah.

"Apa dia disana?"

"Ya, tuan" jawab Neji singkat pada orang dibalik ponselnya.

"Segera bereskan!" Perintah suara itu.

"Baik, Tuan" ucap Neji. Ia menggenggam sebuah pistol dari balik jas hitamnya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan pemakaman yang dihadiri Sakura. Neji telah melihat Sakura di antara kerumunan orang itu. Sekarang dengan kerumunan yang sudah berkurang, Neji dapat mendekati Sakura dengan mudah. Tinggal menyingkirkan dua perempuan yang mengapitnya dan Neji akan mendapatkan Sakura.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke area pemakaman. Ia memarkirkannya agak jauh dari tempat Sakura. Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dari kejauhan. Tempat ini cukup sepi saat ini. Hali ini menguntungkan Sasuke untuk membidik Sakura dengan senapan dari dalam mobilnya. Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik pelatuknya sampai saat ia membatalkannya karena ia melihat Neji sedang berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Sasuke langsung melesat berlari keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin mengingat Neji semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke sempat merasa sesak saat melihat Neji hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakang tubuh Sakura dan akan menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Tapi kedua teman Sakura pergi menjauh dari pemakaman membuat Sasuke semakin was-was. Kini tinggal Sakura saja yang tertinggal di sana. Masih ada beberapa polisi berjaga disana. Membuat Neji tak bisa membunuh Sakura disini. Jadi dia menyandera Sakura. Sasuke masih mempunyai kesempatan.

"Jangan bergerak" kata Neji menodongkan pistol ke punggung Sakura. Sakura terkejut saat merasakan pucuk senjata itu menempel di tubuhnya.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Sekarang ikut aku!" Kata Neji menggiring Sakura menjauh dari areal pemakaman.

"Kita mau kemana? Tanya Sakura. Neji menggiring Sakura menuju sebuah gang kecil di luar area pemakaman. Gang itu sepi dan jarang dilewati orang. Tempat yang bagus untuk Neji membunuh Sakura dan lari sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Dengan kasar Neji mendorong Sakura. Sakura pun limbung dan hampir saja jatuh. Neji kembali menodongkan pistolnya pada Sakura. Kali ini mengarah ke kepalanya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Sakura ketakutan. Ia membeku di tempat dan hampir tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan segera mempertemukanmu dengan ayahmu"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam gang itu. Dan ia melihat Neji yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura. Sebuah dorongan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Ia seakan lupa akan misinya saat dilihatnya emerald Sakura redup ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan!" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Dan saat Neji akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya, dengan cepat Sasuke berlari dan mencekal tangan Neji. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan menarik membanting Neji ke arah depan.

"Argh!" Pekik Neji saat tubuhnya menghantam aspal.

Saat ia akan bangkit, dengan cepat sasuke menarik lengan sakura, membimbingnya untuk lari. Karena saat ini Neji telah sepenuhnya bangkit berdiri dan menodongkan senjatanya.

Mereka lari, sekencang-kencangnya. Sasuke lari dengan menggandeng Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya sendiri. Terdengar suara tembakan yang keluar dari pistol Neji. Sakura menegang saat melihat Sasuke menghadang peluru itu dengan tubuhnya. Peluru itu tepat mengenai punggung Sasuke. Tubuhnya tersentak saat peluru itu menembus mantelnya, lalu sweater di dalamnya, dan akhirnya menembus kulitnya. Tak hanya itu, rasa sakit pun langsung menyergap, dadanya terasa sesak, punggungnya panas. Sasuke tak dapat menahan ketika lelehan darah segar dari mulutnya menuruni dagunya.

"Hei..."Ucap sakura.

Tapi sasuke tetap saja menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari. Di pikirannya hanya satu menjauhkan Sakura dari Neji. Sasuke telah melupakan misinya. Sekarang misinya adalah melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke tetap berlari menggandeng Sakura dengan Neji yang masih juga mengejar. Mereka berlari menelusuri gang-gang kecil itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya, mencari sosok Neji. Ternyata ia masih mengejar. Merasa hal ini berbahaya jika dibiarkan, Sasuke berhenti berlari dan berbalik arah.

"Tunggu disini"

"Hei, apa kau gila? Ayo, kita lari saja" kata Sakura. Ia khawatir kalau Sasuke kalah, maka ia akan segera menemui ajalnya, sama seperti ayahnya. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap menghadang pria itu. Masih dengan luka yang sakit, ia berdiri di hadapan Neji.

"Cukup sampai disini kau melangkah!" Kata Sasuke memperingati. Tapi nihil, pria itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan Sasuke.

"BERHENTI DISANA, NEJI!" Ya, sasuke mengenal orang itu. Ia dulu satu organisasi dengan Sasuke. Tapi tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa mereka akan bertemu dalam keadaan begini.

"Minggir. Jangan menghalangi!" Kata neji tajam.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Dan Sasuke pun berlari menerjang neji dengan cepat. Ia kepalkan satu tangannya dan siap menghadiahkannya pada Neji. Namun, reflek Neji sangat bagus. Ia menangkis pukulan Sasuke dan memelintir tangannya. Sasuke pun kesakitan karenanya. Tapi ia tak urung berhenti melawan. Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram leher Neji.

"Argh.." Neji mengerang karena lehernya berada di genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai menang melihat Neji sedikit kewalahan. Tapi seringai itu hilang saat Neji mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik pergelangan tangannya.

Pisau itupun diayunkan pada Sasuke. Akibatnya Sasuke mencelat beberapa meter. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan Neji dengan baik. Ia berlari cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan pisau terarah pada dadanya. Namun malang nasib Neji. Sasuke melihat gerakannya dan mengambil posisi bertahan. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Saat Neji sudah dekat dan mengacungkan pisaunya, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan posisi pisau itu. Alhasil, pisau itu malah menusuk leher neji.

"Kyaa..mphh" tampak sakura menahan jeritannya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dapat dilihat sekarang Neji tinggal sejarah. Darah mengalir deras dari lehernya. Mengalir menuruni tangan sasuke.

Brukk...

Tubuh Neji pun ambruk ke tanah. Hilang sudah nyawa pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat itu.

"Ah, hei..." Sakura berlari menuju Sasuke saat dilihatnya tubuh sasuke sempoyongan. Luka di punggungnya menguras tenaganya. Dan saat ini wajahnya sangat pucat, sepucat-pucatnya. Sasuke pun limbung dan akan menghantam jalanan apabila sakura tak menahannya.

Di kejauhan tampak sebuah mobil bertengger di sudut jalan. Ya, Sakura memapah Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sebelumnya Sasuke telah memberitahu Sakura letak mobilnya. Dengan hati-hati sakura membantu Sasuke duduk di kursi penumpang. Sedang ia sendiri menyetir karena Sasuke hampir saja pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji tewas"

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucatnya. Uratnya tampak tegang mendengar laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya.

"Hah, tidak kusangka perempuan itu mempunyai pengawal yang hebat. Bahkan neji bisa kalah!"

"Bukan pengawal, tuan Orochimaru. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha!" Terang pria rambut putih bernama Kimimaro.

"Sasuke? Bukankah ia anak dari Fugaku?" Kata Orochimaru terperanjat.

"Ya, Tuan. Sumberku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mungkin pembunuh bayaran yang diutus oleh organisasi kita untuk membunuh Sakura"

"Anak Uchiha itu! Bukankah beberapa tahun lalu aku sudah membunuhnya?"

"Sepertinya ia selamat dari pembantaian yang anda lakukan pada keluarganya waktu itu, Tuan!" Jelas Kimimaro.

"Perlukah saya turun tangan?" Tanya Kimimaro lagi. Ia menawarkan dirinya mengemban tugas untuk membunuh Sakura.

"Gadis itu tahu banyak tentang kejahatanku! Tak cukup menghilangkan bukti hanya dengan memusnahkan ayahnya saja" jelasnya. "Baiklah. Kau pergilah kesana dan bereskan!" Sambungnya.

"Baik, Tuan"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Mobil Sasuke telah sampai di Lobi. Namun Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk pergi dari sana karena ia tak mau ke rumah sakit.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau terluka! Aku tak mau kalau kau mati karena melindungiku. Aku tak mau hutang budi" pekik Sakura. Ia kesal, orang terluka tapi tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit.

"I-kuti saja kataku!" Kata Sasuke terbata-bata menahan sakit.

"Hah, aku tak habis pikir denganmu!" Sakura sudah normal kembali. Ketakutannya hilang, namun kadang masih terngiang di benaknya kejadian tadi. Sakura pun akhirnya menuruti Sasuke untuk pergi dari rumah sakit.

Sasuke masih terlihat merintih dan mengerang kesakitan. Jok mobil sudah basah karena darah yang keluar dari luka Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Lukamu harus diobati" kata Sakura. Ia bergantian memandang jalanan dan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengambil sepucuk kertas dari saku celananya. Ia memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Datang...ke tem-pat ini..." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sakura menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Lalu ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, tempat apa itu, siapa yang tinggal disana dan kenapa kau ingin kesana. Tapi diurungkannya karena Sasuke terlihat sangat menderita.

Mobil volvo hitam itupun menepi di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Sakura mengecek alamat rumah itu kembali untuk mengecek kebenaran letak rumah tersebut. Merasa sudah yakin Sakura pun turun dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Satu kali tak ada jawaban. Kembali ia ketuk pintu berwarna putih tersebut. 2 kali, tetap tak ada jawaban. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Apa benar rumah itu ada orangnya. Namun saat dilihatnya Sasuke semakin berat bernapas Sakura pun urung bertanya. Dan kembali mengetuk pinti itu. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Ia bahkan mulai berteriak memanggil pemilik rumah.

"PERMISIIII..." Masih tak ada jawaban.

"PERMISIIIIIIIII...MAAF AP..." CEKLEK

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak? Tak tahu orang sedang tidur apa?" Tegur seorang wanita bermahkota merah darah, rambut panjang dan memakai kacamata.

"Anu, itu. Pria dimobil itu memintaku mengantarnya kesini" jelas Sakura takut-takut. Wanita ini kelihatannya galak.

"Pria?" Tanya wanita itu dengan melongok ke balik bahu Sakura untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada di mobil.

"Oh, Sasuke? Kenapa dia? Terluka lagi, ya?"

"Sa-suke? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau dia sedang terluka?" Tanya Sakura heran. Tebakannya tepat sekali. Namun bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah mendekati Sasuke yang berada di mobil dan memapahnya keluar. Sakura langsung saja membantu untuk membukakan pintu yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ayo, kau juga pergi. Eh, ikut!" Kata wanita rambut panjang itu waktu melewati Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, mengunci mobil Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maaf, tapi apakah anda mengenal pria ini?" Tanya Sakura sesampainya di dalam. Wanita itu tetap tak menggubris. Ia sedang sibuk memapah Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang dilapisi korden plastik, mirip seperti ruangan operasi di rumah sakit. Rasa penasaran Sakura memuncak, dengan sedikit lantang ia kembali bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda memberitahu siapa pria ini? Karena.." Kalimat sakura tegantung saat melihat wanita berambut panjang tadi menengkurapkan Sasuke di atas ranjang datar dan melepas semua pakaiannya. Menampakkan luka tembak yang menganga.

Sakura bergidik ngeri waktu melihatnya. Dan hal ini membuat wanita itu tersenyum. Beda sekali dengan perangainya saat membukakan pintu tadi.

"Namaku Karin. Aku seorang dokter. Pria ini adalah mantan kekasihku, Sasuke" terang Karin yang sekarang sedang membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan cairan alkohol. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin dia sudah pingsan mengingat lukanya sangat parah.

"Ya. Kau sudah bilang padaku tadi. Tapi yang aku maksud siapa sebenarnya Sasuke itu? Polisi atau apa? Karena dia sudah melindungiku dari kejaran penjahat" sakura menjelaskan pertemuan mereka dalam bahasa yang sangat singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia bisa begitu ya?" Jawab Karin yang malah membingungkan Sakura.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku!" Tuntut Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri padanya nanti!" Jawab Karin yang sekarang sudah mulai mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya lincah menjahit bagian punggung Sasuke yang terluka. Dan dengan sekali ikatan pada benang jahit itu, ia pun mengakhiri kegiatannya dan mulai memasangkan perban pada luka Sasuke.

"Tadi, kau bilang dia terluka? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Ia tak menyerah sampai ia tahu semuanya. Hanya saja waktunya tak tepat.

"Dia memang selalu begitu. Saat ia terluka karena misi, ia pasti akan datang padaku dan memintaku mengobatinya" Karin sudah selesai membalutkan perban pada Sasuke lalu ia mengambil sebuah selimut dari lemari kecil di dekatnya dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia kemudia membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi kapas berdarah dan peralatan yang tadi ia pakai.

Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci peralatan itu.

"Selalu? Apa ia sering terluka?"

"Yah, kira-kira begitu" jawab Karin. "Aku mau keluar membeli beberapa obat. Persediaanku sudah habis, kau tolong jaga dia bisa kan?" Sambungnya.

"Dan tolong berikan obat ini saat dia siuman!" Perintah Karin yang lalu memakai jaket dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak Karin pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk membeli obat. Sakura mulai bosan menunggu Sasuke sadar. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian yang ia alami 2 hari ini.

Untuk menghilangkan bosan, sesekali Sakura berjalan ke luar rumah untuk menghirup udara malam. Kali lain, ia duduk termenung di sofa, melamun. Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Di bawah sinar lampu, ia amati setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. Tampan, itulah kesan yang paling berasa. Kesan lainnya wajahnya tegas, raut wajahnya dingin dan kulitnya pucat.

Ia mulai berpikir mengamati Sasuke adalah hal yang menarik. Saking menariknya ia terus-terusan memandang wajah yang sedang tidur itu. Sesekali Sakura mengusap keringat di dahi Sasuke dengan tisu. Pandangannya beralih pada rambut Sasuke. Rambutnya sedikit aneh, dengan bagian yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura terulur ingin menyentuh rambur Sasuke. Ragu-ragu ia gapaikan tangannya hingga akhirnya mendarat di kepala Sasuke. Ia belai rambutnya, dengan sedikit tersenyum. Tak gampang untuk tidak menyukai Sasuke. Selain ia tampan, sifat dingin dan cueknya banyak dicari para gadis.

Namun tatapan hangat Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi tatapan horor. Kenangan akan seseorang diatas gedung yang membunuh ayahnya terngiang di benaknya. Akibatnya dengan kasar Sakura menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Hmmph..." Ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tak sampai berteriak. Kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Tapi sakit hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang melindunginya namun juga orang yang telah mencabut nyawa ayahnya. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik dan kebahagiaannya terenggut.

Sasuke akhirnya siuman. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Sakura di sampingnya. Terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar sambil memunggunginya. Entah kenapa sebagian hatinya merasa bersalah melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Sakura.." Panggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Pekik Sakura. Air mata telah banyak mengalir menuruni pipinya. Amarahnya sangat kentara dari tatapan mata tajamnya yang memandang Sasuke. Sasuke pun bangkit duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lemah karena kondisinya yang belum stabil. Sakura langsung berdiri menjulang tinggi di depan Sasuke.

"PEMBUNUH!" Ucapnya sinis. Sasuke terperanjat mendengar kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura dan seketika membuat Sasuke membeku.

"KENAPA? KAU KAGET AKU BISA TAHU?" Desis Sakura. Tangisnya berubah menjadi ledakan amarah sekarang. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI? JANGAN KIRA AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KARENA KAU TELAH MELINDUNGIKU!" Rasanya hati Sasuke mau copot mendengar Sakura memakinya seperti itu. Tapi ia memilih bungkam, karena belum waktunya Sakura tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke akan memilih waktu yang tepat, nanti.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba yang langsung berlari ke dalam rumah saat mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Dan betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat Sakura yang sedang memaki Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Karin mendekati Sakura perlahan. Berharap ia dapat menengahi pertengkaran ini. Tapi reaksi Sakura tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Sakura malah berlari meninggalkannya dan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Panggilnya. Tapi Sakura seperti menulikan telinganya. Ia tak mau berada disana dengan pembunuh ayahnya. Ia mau pergi, lari sejauh-jauhnya. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Semakin keras ia mengejar Sakura, maka semakin jauh Sakura dari jangkauan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia tak kehilangan jejak Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Panggilnya lagi. Dinginnya malam tak di hiraukannya. Ia terus memacu kakinya yang telanjang untuk menyusuri trotoar yang dingin. Lukanya yang terasa nyeri tak dipedulikannya. Dinginnya malam menusuk kulit tubuhnya yang tak memakai sehelai kain pun.

"Itu dia" ucap Kimimaro saat melihat Sakura berlari di ujung jalan. Ia langsung menyuruh sopirnya untuk menjalankan mobil mendekati Sakura.

"SAKURA, TUNGGU! DENGARKAN AKU!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak sanggup berlari. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah, dan Sakura semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sakura tetap saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari dengan menjauhi Sasuke, ia akan masuk dalam bahaya.

Sakura menikung di sebuah belokan, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil mendekatinya. Dari dalam keluar 2 orang pria yang kemudian mengahadang Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaa..." Teriak Sakura saat kedua pria itu menariknya ke dalam mobil. Dan membuat Sasuke terkaget-kaget. Ia segera berlari mengejar Sakura yang dibawa lari tersebut. Namun apa daya kekuatannya sudah terkuras. Sasuke pun jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya lemah.

"SASUKE!" Panggil Karin. Ia menyusul Sasuke yang berlari mengejar Sakura. Sasuke sudah ambruk kalau saja tidak ada Karin.

"Sasuke!" Panggilnya lagi saat sasuke menolak dipapah dan malah memilih berlari kembali ke rumah Karin. Terpaksa Karin pontang-panting menyeimbangi langkah besar Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sedang memakai mantelnya.

"Menyelamatkan Sakura!" Jawab Sasuke. Ia merasa merasa bertanggung jawab. Walau sebenarnya tak ada urusan dengannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Karin bergenang air mata. Sasuke pun serba salah melihatnya, namun tak bisa mengekspresikannya. Walau bagaimana ia pernah mencintai wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai Sakura..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Tapi kau tak pernah menyukai wanita lain selain aku!" Desis Karin percaya diri. Sepertinya ia tak rela jika Sasuke harus memilih wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Karin" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Kejar Karin. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sasuke. Memohon agar Sasuke tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal demi keselamatanya. Sedikit banyak saat menjadi kekasih dari pria dingin ini, ia mengetahui dunia apa yang digeluti oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi! Kau bisa mati. Mereka berbahaya!" Teriak Karin pada mobil Sasuke yang sudah melesat jauh meninggalkannya.

"Baka! BAKAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Kata Sakura saat dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan kotor oleh 2 orang pria bertubuh besar. Ia didudukan di kursi dan tangannya diikat ke belakang, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Setelah itu kedua pria itu keluar dan masuklah Kimimaro.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu sekarang. Nanti kalau pacarmu itu sudah datang, baru aku akan memusnahkanmu bersama dengannya!" Ucap Kimimaro pada Sakura yang dibalas tatapan tajam.

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Aku benci padanya" teriak Sakura. Ia kembali merasa marah saat mengingat Sasuke.

"Ah. Pasti karena dia telah membunuh ayahmu tercinta, benar?" Kimimaro tersenyum licik saat mengatakan itu. Wajahnya terlihat gembira. Sakura sampai mengerutkan dahinya. Apa senangnya menyekap orang sampai ia tersenyum seperti itu?

"Jangan macam-macam ya!" Kata Sakura memperingati.

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali. Kalian pasti bertengkar karena itu, kan? Hahaha. Asal kau tahu, ya nona manis" kimimaro berjalan mendekat ke Sakura " akulah yang telah membunuh ayahmu"

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar ini. Apalagi saat dia mengingat kejadian dimana dia memaki Sasuke tadi. Berteriak padanya yang sudah melindunginya. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mulai membanjiri matanya. Ia menunduk sedih.

"Dia memang ada disana, di atap gedung saat ayahmu mati. Tapi peluru yang menembak kepala yahmu tiu adalah peluru dariku!" Kata Kimimaro yang nada bicaranya dibuat lucu. Seakan mengejek Sakura atas kebodohannya menyalahkan Sasuke. Sakura pun menangis meratapi kebodohannya. Ia menyesal tak mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan kemarin.

"Gomen, Sasuke!" Gumamnya.

"Ssshhht...Tenanglah. Kau hanya perlu diam disini dan tinggal menunggu Sasuke datang. Lalu setelah itu kau bisa minta maaf padanya sebelum kalian kuhabisi!" Katanya simpati, tapi palsu. Lalu Kimimaro berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Hiks...Sasuke, maafkan aku..." Katanya lirih.

DRRRRT...DRRRRTT

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, mungkin sms satau bahkan telepon yang memang sedang ditunggunya.

"Hn" jawabnya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?" Ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatku, Kimimaro. Aku tahu kau akan menghubungiku" jawab Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan satu tangan, sedang satu tangan lainnya menggenggam ponsel.

"Ahahahaha..." Suara tawa Kimimaro membahana di telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mendecih jijik.

"Hentikan tawa licikmu itu dan kembalikan gadis itu!"

"Begitukah? Aku kira aku sedang membantumu menyingkirkannya sekarang?" Tanya Kimimaro dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu!" Desis Sasuke.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku tak akan menggodamu lagi. Datanglah ke gedung terbengkalai bekas gudang keramik. Aku tunggu disana!" Kata Kimimaro lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

Sasuke membanting ponsel malangnya ke dashboard mobil. Tangannya mencengkeram dan meremas setir mobil sampai merah. Kini, demi Sakura ia terpaksa kembali ke tempat dimana semua berawal. Dimana ia bertemu dengan takdir yang menjerumuskannya ke jalan setan. Tapi, ia harus-bukan-ingin. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura. Sebuah alasan klise, namun mampu membulatkan keberanian Sasuke.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Mobil Sasuke sampai ke area depan sebuah gedung yang sudah tak digunakan. Ia keluar dari mobil, memandang sejenak gedung itu dengan tatapan trauma.

FLASHBACK

"TIDAAAK. FUGAKU..."

"Mi..ko..to..."

Dor...dor...dor...

"Sasuke jangan kemari. Itachi bawa Sasuke pergi"

"IBUUUUU..."

"Hidup-lah...yang...ba-ik Sa-su...ke"

"Kakak, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku harus Sasuke. Ibu masih disana"

Crashhh...

"KAKAK...IBUUU...AYAAAAHHHHH..."

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tadi adalah bayangan masa lalunya. Dimana kedua orangtuanya juga kakaknya terbunuh secara sadis dan menyisakannya sendirian hidup di dunia yang keras.

Tapi Sakura disana. Ia harus masuk kembali kesana demi Sakura. Sekarang, saat ia sudah menemukan orang yang berharga untuknya, ia harus menjaganya. Dengan berbekal kenekatan, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tepat saat ia masuk, ia dihadang oleh 2 pria.

"Minggir. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian" desis Sasuke pada kedua pria itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan, mereka malah berjalan memutari Sasuke.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke sudah mencelat ke samping kanannya karena seorang pria berambut panjan berwarna kuning dengan satu mata tertutup tengah berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya. Diayunkannya balok kayu tadi saat sudah dekat dengan Sasuke. Wow, mereka benar-benar niat ingin menghajar dan membuat Sasuke babak belur.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria lagi dengan rambut merah menyala dan wajah baby face menyerang Sasuke dengan pedang.

WUSSSHH

Sasuke sempat kewalahan menghindari tebasan pedang pria baby face itu.

"Hyaaaaa!" Teriak si pria baby face saat akan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Sasuke dari arah depan. Sasuke terdesak ke tembok. Mau lari ke kanan, si pria mata satu telah bersiap menerimanya.

CRASHHH..

"Ukh.." Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengorbankan tangannya menjadi sasaran empuk si pedang untuk menangkisnya. Daripada pedang itu menebas lehernya. Sasuke mengernyit karena nyeri menyerang tangannya. Darah segar menetes dari luka ditangannya.

"Khekhekhe. Apakah sakut, Uchiha?" Kata pria baby face.

Si pria mata satu langsung menyerang Sasuke saat ada kesempatan. Dengan balok kayunya, si pria mata satu hendak memukul Sasuke. Namun, dengan cepat, Sasuke menghindar. Menarik si pria baby face ke arahnya dan jadilah ia sasaran empuk pukulan kayu itu.

Pria mata satu terkejut bahwa rekannya limbung. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang menyeringai menang.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cih, jangan sombong ya! Hyaaaaa.."

SRINGGG..

"Tutup mulutmu atau kugorok lehermu" ancam Sasuke. Ia sudah mengacungkan sebilah pisau lipat ke arah tenggorokan si pria mata satu dan akan menggoroknya saat didengarnya...

"Wah...wah..wah. Rupanya Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang!" Ucap seseorang jauh di dalam gedung yang gelap. Sasuke sampai memicingkan mata untuk melihat sosok siapa disana.

Ia kaget setengan mati, saat Orochimaru keluar bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Di akhir barisan, keluarlah Kimimaro dengan menyeret tangan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memekik saat melihatnya. Gadis itu dalam keadaan terikat dan mulutnya di tutup dengan plak ban.

"Hmm..hmmm" teriaknya saat melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau bicara sesuatu, gadis manis?" Kata Orochimaru, lalu melepas plak ban yang membungkammulut Sakura. Seketika plak ban itu lepas, Sakura malah menatap nyalang pada Sasuke dan membentaknya.

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU DATANG. CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI. AKH..." Ia mengerang saat sebuah pisau menempel di tenggorokannya.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Atau dia akan terluka!" Kata Kimimaro pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun pasrah dan melepaskan pria mata satu itu. Pria itu sempat mengusap lehernya sendiri, beruntung karena Sasuke belum menggorok lehernya yang hanya satu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya pada Orochimaru.

"Hm, apa ya?" Sambil memasang pose berpikir " bagaimana kalau berakhirnya hidupmu?" Lanjutnya meminta pendapat.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, memangnya nyawa Sasuke banyak sampai diminta segala.

Biarpun Sasuke memasang wajah dingin dan cuek, tetapi sebetulnya di dalam hati, ia merasakan takut yang amat sangat. Apalagi disana, Sakura terlihat sangat tersiksa. Namun, ia tak dapat berkutik. Satu gerakan saja, dan bisa dipastikan nyawa Sakura akan melayang.

"Tapi lepaskan dia!" Kata Sasuke.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau, argh.."

Gigi Sasuke sampai bergemeretak satu sama lain. Tangannya mengepal kuat saat dilihatnya Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Sasuke..Sasuke. Ini bukan negosiasi! Kami tidak melakukan tawar menawar disini" ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum licik.

"Hajar dia" teriak Orochimaru. Langsung saja anak buah Orochimaru yang berjumlah 5 orang berlari menyerang Sasuke.

Untuk awalnya Sasuke di atas angin. Namun, saat salah seorang dari musuhnya memukul kepalanya dengan kayu, tak urung Sasuke pun limbung. Kepalanya serasa pusing, dan ada beberapa serpihan kayu menempel di sekitar pelipis dan kelopak mata kanannya.

Musuh-musuh Sasuke seakan menjadi liar dan langsung menggebuki Sasuke ramai-ramai. Sasuke hanya berusaha melindungi bagian kepalanya. Sedangkan bagian tubuh yang lain seperti perut, punggung, semua terkena tendangan dan pukulan.

"SASUKE...HENTIKAN. KUMOHON HENTIKAN. TOLONG..." Sakura menangis tersedu melihat Sasuke dipukuli dan dihabisi.

Nguing...nguing...

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar di kejauhan. Anak buah Orochimaru dan Kimimaro sontak terkaget-kaget. Untuk sejenak adegan pengeroyokan itu terhenti.

"Kau memanggil polisi. Dasar pengecut!" Pekik Orochimaru. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan meminta salah satu orangnya mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lemas.

"Ukh.." Erang Sasuke saat Orochimaru menjambak rambutnya agar menatapnya.

"Keluargamu telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Ini dendam masa lalu yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau dan seluruh keluargamu harus dihabisi" katanya.

"Kau..ugh sudahmembantai seluruh keluargaku. Ayah, ibu, Itachi" jawab Sasuke lemah. Tapi sedetik kemudian emosinya meledak "APA MASIH KURANG HAH? KALAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, BUNUH SAJA SEKARANG"

JLEEBBB

"HUGH..." Sasuke meraung kesakitan karena Orochimaru menusukkan pisau ke perut Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, darah dalam jumlah banyak terus mengalir dari lukanya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Ternyata polisi sudah mengepung gedung itu. Orochimaru kelihatan kesal dan menyuruh anak buahnya mundur melarikan diri. Ia dan Kimimaro berlari menuju mobil yang terletak di belakang gedung. Meninggalkan Sakura- yang masih dalam keadaan terikat.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan membuatnya jatuh tergeletak di tanah yang berdebu. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sakit.

Sakura berlari pontang-panting ke arah Sasuke. Sakura bersimpuh di dekatnya.

"..." Ia ingin berkata sesuatu pada Sasuke. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia malah menangis.

"Hhh...hhhhm..hh.' Napas Sasuke semakin berat sekarang. Paru-parunya seperti tidak bekerja dengan benar. Udara pun menjadi sangat dingin tiba-tiba. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Ada seorang polisi dengan luka di wajahnya mendekati Sakura dan membuka ikatan di tangannya. Hibiki, polisi itu.

"Nona, tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Sakura semakin takut saat Sasuke mulai megap-megap kekurangan udara.

Ia ambil satu tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia membalas genggaman Sakura untuk mencari topangan atas rasa sakitnya.

"Sa...kitt" katanya lemah.

"AMBULANS...PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" Teriak Sakura pada polisi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Sudah aku panggilkan. Bersabarlah.." Kata Hibiki yang kini ikut bersimpuh di dekat Sakura. Mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

"Lukanya dalam" ucapnya datar pada Sakura.

"Huwaaa..SASUKE! TIDAK..."

"Shhh...jang-ngan mena-ngis" kata Asuke terbata. Satu tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Sakura. Sakura meraih tangan itu dan menciumnya.

"Pas-tikan...hhh kau me-nang...kap mer-reka!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hm. Pasti" jawab Hibiki.

"Sakura.."

"Maaf, aku sudah menuduhmu membunuh ayahku" kata Sakura lembut.

"Hn. Kau a-man se-ka-rang..."

"Sasuke?!" Sakura panik saat tangan Sasuke melemas di genggamannya. Tak lagi erat seperti sebelumnya. Insting Hibiki menuntunnya untuk merasakan napas Sasuke. Kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Ia sudah pergi"

"TIDAK. KUMOHON, TETAP BERSAMAKU. KAU TIDAK BISA MATI SEPERTI INI. SASUKEEEEEE"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kematian Sasuke. Sakura diminta datang ke kantor polisi. Hibiki mengatakan ingin memberikan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah datang!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini" Hibiki menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Sakura.

"Ini ditemukan di alam mobilnya. Aku pikir dia ingin memberikannya padamu" sakura akan membuka amplop itu tapi dihentikan oleh Hibiki.

"Sebaiknya kau membacanya di rumah" Sakura menurutinya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi. Hibiki memandangi Sakura dari balik kaca pintu.

"Kau pikir dia akan percaya?" Tanya seorang pemuda.

"Tergantung. Seberapa besar cintanya padamu" kata Hibiki menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn" kemudian pemuda itu berjalan keluar untuk melihat Sakura yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sakura sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Segera ia ambil amplop yang diberikan Hibiki tadi dari dalam tasnya. Dibacanya dengan seksama. Di tengah-tengah acaranya membaca, ia mulai terisak dan akhirnya menangis.

"Sasuke..." Gumamnya.

Sakura...

Maaf telah membohongimu tentang kematianku. Sebenarnya, aku belum mati. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Maaf membuatmu susah karena aku. Aku yang salah.

Terimakasih untuk mempercayaiku kalau bukan aku yang membunuh ayahmu. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan suka menangis. Jangan suka marah, nanti kau cepat tua.

Jika nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu.

P.s : kuberikan tanda bukti keseriusanku.

Sakura merogoh amplop yang dipegangnya setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke. Sebuah kalung berbandul kipas berwarna merah pada bagian atas dan putih pada bagian bawah.

"Kalung ini yang selalu kau pakai, kan?" Gumam Sakura. Ia tersenyum lalu menyematkannya di lehernya sendiri. Mobil pun dinyalakannya dan Sakura melesat pergi, meninggalkan seorang pemuda beriris onyx yang tersenyum dari balik pohon.

Hn. Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu...

fin

.

.

.

reviews please!


End file.
